crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Do you want to know my Secret? Part 1
Do you want to know my Secret? Part 1 Do you want to know my Secret? Do you want to know my Secret?!? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MY SEEEEECCCCRRRREEEETTT?!?!?? Saturday, October 14, 2014. 11:59 a.m. Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound. I’m running full sprint, but it’s only barely enough. The sound of my feet hitting concrete, and the swift beating of my heart, all combine into one pounding beat, that if it stops or even so much as slows, I’m as good as dead. No, I WILL be dead. I managed to find a place I will be safe in, but only enough to tell you what the heck is going on. Ok, so this is going to be short. I don’t know too much, and I don’t have too much time. I can tell you what happened before, and a little bit of what’s happening. No use wasting my precious time, so I’ll get started. So what happened... I guess it starts with... Jimmy. Jimmy Casket. He always was, how should i say this... a little crazy. He’d talk to people when no one was with him. He also... played with knives. He did, and his parents never stopped him. He’d take normal nursery rhymes, like “Ring around the rosie” and make up twisted versions of the songs. Two in particular, were his favorites to do, and he still sings them. He always had a secret, to this day, I still don’t know what it is. Later, once people started disappearing, I figured Jimmy had something to do with the disappearances. When it turned out all the missing people had been murdered, I was almost sure Jimmy was doing something. When all the people that had been murdered were examined, and all the deaths had been caused by a knife, there was no doubt in my mind Jimmy Casket was now fully insane; and due to this was now murdering innocent people. How do I know this? I saw the knife. He has a knife, one in particular, that he said was special. It’s definitely a sign of insanity, because he named it... “Knifey”. And now I’m being chased by him and his knife. And do you know... what is even worse? ...HE CAN’T BE KILLED... oh god he’s coming i have to run... Saturday, Oct. 14, 2014. 2:26 p.m. ok /x/, i’m scared, i think i’m going insane... i literally think i can’t take this anymore, its too much... it’s jimmy it’s his fault... Ok, I should probably explain. I had to run again, because that... MANIAC is chasing me. I found another spot, but I fear for my sanity. Jimmy was singing this time, “Ring around the Rosie” except well, just read: Ring around the rosieeeeeeeee pockets full of knivesies stabbing... STABBING.... you all will DIE! I can’t keep going... I’ll have to run again soon. Hopefully I’ll still be alive tomorrow. If I am, I’ll keep telling what happened. this is the end for now. Thanks for reading. I’ll talk to you guys again... hopefully. - X Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck